


Wanderlust

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Songs for the Weekend [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Dark, Escort Service, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Smoking, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: (Transferred work from another site.)Luhan is a high end escort with an urge to break free. Sehun is his customer who he's afraid of leaving.





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically dubcon because it's prostitution, soooooo... if that's not your thing then this fic isn't for you. Also some outdated tropes are applied in this fic as it was written in 2013, please forgive me. Thank you!

Inspired by this song [Wanderlust by The Weeknd](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ht7jvjw4e-s)

 

 

Luhan sat in front of the mirror staring at his face. He pinched his cheek before closing his eyes and sighing. It was what got him the most business in his field of work. Those sparkling eyes, rose petal lips and skin like ivory all made him the most requested escort in the company. It was not like he had intended for all the business he got, but in the industry where looks were what pulled in customers, he was the top of the top.

The escort business he had contracted with, did things a bit differently. They posted pictures of each escort online and the top bidder would get the time slot he bided for. Some time slots were as short as fifteen minutes, while others could last a few hours. Throughout the week, Luhan brought in nearly ten thousand per day, so to say that he was the business owner’s favorite was an understatement.

His room was the most lavish, filled with the most expensive bed money could buy, furniture that matched and the softest silk linens available. His wardrobe was lined with so many different work outfits that he had five more wardrobes that he would cycle through during the week. Sometimes he wore the bunny outfit, other times he would wear all leather. Several times he had been requested to wear a diaper, and while he was a little put off by it at first, anything the customer wanted, short of actual violence, was granted.

Luhan even had a few favorite customers. They were usually businessmen who wanted to keep the whole thing a secret and wanted nothing more than to get off as quickly and painlessly as possible. Usually they spoke the dirtiest of all his customers, calling him names that at first hurt a little, but now he simply did not care.

They didn’t ask him to perform for them. They didn’t want him to do much in fact, but lay there and take them in. Those were the easiest sessions for Luhan. They didn’t care if he got off – he usually didn’t – but they paid nicely. Several of them even sent him gifts on his birthday, usually impersonal things like a card with money or some extremely gaudy jewelry. But those only happened if after sex, they talked about him and not just whatever was plaguing the businessman. They weren’t his best customers, but they were the easiest to deal with and therefore his favorites.

However, for at least one day a week, every time slot was bought by one person, Oh Sehun. Those were the days he looked forward to the most and yet dreaded at the same time. They were not filled with round after round of emotionless sex. Instead they sometimes were a simple dinner and a movie that would end with him blowing Sehun in the back of a taxi, or giving him a handjob as discretely as possible in the back of the theater.

Occasionally they would have sex, but it was never the same as his other customers. It was always gentle and passionate. He did not have to force himself into orgasm at the hands of inexperienced newcomers looking for something different or impatient and rough thrusts of the self-hating. In fact, Sehun even kissed him, which was something quite rare for his customers. The kisses were not just laced with passion, but something sweet tinged them and each one left him a bit breathless.

Sure, he was a high end escort under the guise of simply being brought to extravagant parties, but everyone who called in was only looking for one thing. Be it male or female, by the end of the night Luhan knew he would be sweaty and tired, curled in on himself trying to keep the feeling of disgust from drowning him.

He had never wanted this life, passionless sex with faceless people for a living. In fact he wanted to travel the world. He wanted to experience different cultures and people. He wanted to satisfy the urge deep inside him that always told him to just quit and buy the first plane ticket he could get his hands on. Yet, being that he received absolutely no vacation time, it was something he could only dream of. Cliché as it was, Luhan still held on to that dream.

Some would say that Luhan had thrown away his heart long ago, but that was not the case. Each day that went on, he felt himself drawing more within himself and that urge to just leave it all behind growing stronger. He would easily force fake smiles and phony giggles all to satisfy the customer, to make the customer feel wanted and loved. Yet, Luhan never felt anything, until Sehun came into the picture.

Oh Sehun was the son of a major world businessman, a bachelor in high demand. In interviews he came across as a man of few words and a very icy exterior – much like that of his father. His face was always stoic and he was rarely photographed smiling.

Luhan was one of the few to see that rare smile. If he could simply see that smile every day, he could die happy. There was something boyish about that smile. It melted his heart and brought him back to a time where things were simpler. And with each meeting, he found himself wanting to be with him even more.

Sehun had not only been the only customer to come across as if he cared, but he had been one of the first to treat him like a human being. He was used to being arm candy, but actually being treated like someone with thoughts and feelings was nice. Sehun was genuinely interested in Luhan as a person and that made Luhan feel both giddy and wary.

So when Luhan found himself day dreaming about running away with Sehun, he was not surprised. Hell, he was not surprised by the fact that he had developed feelings for Sehun. With him being the only person to treat him like he cared – even if he was still paying him – it left a mark on Luhan. He was the only customer that made him feel something.  A feeling he could not quite describe, not because he had never experienced it, but because he was too afraid to give it a name.

Luhan opened his eyes and stood up. He gazed at his appearance in the mirror once more before putting on clothes. He was able to cover up the finger like bruises on his neck with makeup. But, he knew Sehun would notice it as it started to fade throughout the day.

He knew the bruises made Sehun uncomfortable, but this was his job, so he had to do what the customer requested. When his last customer of the night asked if he could choke him, Luhan hesitantly said yes. There was a bodyguard posted by the door watching just in case things took a nasty turn. After all, the owner did not want his best escort to be killed.

Luhan heard a knock on his door and rushed out. He had no idea what Sehun had planned, but he knew that it would end with at least one of them moaning and breathing heavy. He smoothed his hair as he walked to their meeting place and the second he saw him, he felt his face break into a warm smile.

 

 

✈

 

Luhan fixed his tie and cufflinks. It was the first major event that Sehun was taking him to. He was nervous even though he knew exactly how to act in those situations. He knew to smile and bow politely, to sip his wine and not chug it down, to speak only when spoken to. He knew all of those things and more, yet, he felt unsure of himself.

He stared in the mirror once more and smoothed his suit. The fading bruises around his neck were carefully hidden by the collar and the dark circles had been covered up with makeup. He had styled his hair out of his face – making him look a tad older than he was used to seeing. One last look granted him all the strength he could muster before a knock on his door told him that Sehun was waiting below.

The black sedan was parked a few blocks up the street, in front of a small coffee shop – his usual parking place, but this time Sehun was standing by the streetlight, a cigarette propped between his lips. He looked up at Luhan, took a final drag before dropping it to the ground and stomping on it with the heel of his shoe.

Luhan wrinkled his nose faintly at the acrid smell, before smiling brightly at Sehun. He was wearing a dark blue check wool marseille suit by Gucci that fit him perfectly. It extenuated his broad shoulders and slim waist. The pants were a slim fit and made his legs look even longer. His hair was a silverish-white – a color that Luhan had not seen on him yet – that reflected the evening sun.

Sehun reached for Luhan’s hand and brought it to his lips, a smile dancing on them. “You clean up well. Is that Prada?”

Luhan looked down at his suit and shrugged. “I just put on what I’m told to.” His job was so regulated that he never got to choose what he had for meals in order to make sure he did not gain weight.  Then he smirked. “But I’m sure by the end of the night it won’t really matter.” He figured that whatever event they were going to would not take all night, because he had to return to the penthouse by three am and clock out before going to bed. The last time he worked overtime without his boss’s permission he was given ten customers the next day as punishment.

Sehun’s eyes lit up. “I suppose not.” He paused to look Luhan up and down hungrily. “But you’ll fit right in.”

The ride to the event was quiet, filled in mostly by the soft whispers between the two of them as the driver drove. Sehun had asked Luhan if he ever had a day off and Luhan replied bitterly that he only received one day a month for himself. Usually he would visit his family on that day but this past month he opted out so that the next one he’d receive two.

“That’s hardly legal.” Sehun gasped.

“My entire career is _hardly legal_.” Luhan laughed sadly. He glanced out the window and watched the streetlight pass for a few moments before turning back to Sehun. “But my contract is up in three months…” he trailed off. Part of him wanted to resign for another two years, but he was almost out of his prime – pushing thirty – so it was about time he found himself a real job.

The sedan stopped outside a large venue with a red carpet and a slew of new teams shoving microphones in everyone’s faces. Luhan’s stomach rolled and somersaulted. He frowned and turned to Sehun, giving him an uncertain look.

“Just let me do all the talking.” Sehun stepped out the car and straightened his suit while he waited for Luhan to join him.

Luhan hesitated a moment too long and Sehun turned around and leaned into the car, ghosting his lips over his. “Don’t worry; you don’t have to answer any of their questions. You are my guest, not theirs so don’t feel obligated.” He gave him a quick peck and started walking when Luhan caught up to him, blinking blearily in the flashes of the cameras.

 

Inside the building was a different story. It was dimly lit with low hanging chandeliers over every table, fine crystal wine glasses for every person and a quartet on staged playing neoclassical music. Luhan started towards one of the tables, but Sehun drew him away to their private booth. It was a bit closer to the band so the music was loud enough that is was unpleasant, but once the door was shut, it faded to the background.

There was a table set with red wine and an unidentifiable meat on the plate drizzled with a dark sauce. There were several side dishes filled with food that was also unfamiliar to Luhan. He pursed his lips and sat down. It was not something he was used to, but when the first bite of meat hit his tongue, he was in love.

They ate in comfortable silence, punctuated with the clatter of silverware and the occasional sip of wine. The music tinkled through the door and Luhan wondered why they were in a private booth. He glanced around the dim room and popped a slice of fruit in his mouth.

There was an oil painting on the wall of France. It was vibrant and drew Luhan’s attention away from the food. He knew somewhere inside of him, he wanted to live there and when his mind drifted off to how life would be there, he was brought back, by Sehun’s hand on his own squeezing gently.

Luhan met Sehun’s gaze curiously. He had been exceptionally quiet today, but he knew it was his nerves. “Yes?”

“I asked you what you were planning on doing once your contract was up.” Sehun was unreadable in that moment, so Luhan carefully composed his answer.

“I’m thinking about traveling and maybe settling down in France. I hear it’s beautiful there.” With the money he had saved, he had just enough to get him a ticket there and to support him until he figured out his new career.

Sehun nodded and then went back to his food. Luhan watched him with a pit in his stomach forming.

That night, they had sex in the sedan after sending the driver off on an errand. Luhan rode Sehun, hands on his shoulder, and fingers gripping tightly as he bounced up and down. He bit his lip and when Sehun slid a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, he shuddered.

Perhaps staying with the company for another two years wouldn’t be so bad if he could meet Sehun like this. Sure it was short evenings filled with talking and nights of sex, but to Luhan this was as close as he had ever gotten to being loved, so he did not want to throw that away.

They switched positions, Luhan pressed up against the window while Sehun took him from behind. Instead of his usual slow and gentle way, he sped up until he was pounding into Luhan rapidly. The sound of their skin smacking together and their soft moans filled their ears. Hands gripped Luhan’s waist harshly and when he looked back, he saw that Sehun had his eyes closed and head thrown back.

Just the sight of that was enough to make Luhan climax, streams of come pulsing out of his cock and onto the seat. Sehun came soon after and for a while they sat there, covered in each other’s sweat, just breathing before slowly getting dressed.

Sehun turned to Luhan and said, “I have a summer home in France.”

Luhan gave him a quizzical look and nodded. He had no idea what spurred him to say that, but as he came down from his high later on in bed, he realized what Sehun had meant.

 

✈

 

On his last day at the penthouse, Luhan waited for the knock that let him know Sehun was there. He had paid almost three times his usual amount to take all the timeslots. The news had since gotten out that he was not renewing his contract with the company and his customers were in uproar. The past few days had become eighteen hour workdays with no break and to finally have the last day with Sehun, was a much needed break.

He figured that after that comment Sehun had said a while ago, it was time to confess to him about the feelings he’d been harboring for him. Luhan spent the entire night going over how he would tell him, practicing in the mirror, writing down his thoughts and after much exasperation, settled on telling him at the end of the night, when he felt the moment was right.

The knock came and went and Luhan found himself on his back in one of those posh hotel beds. Sehun loomed over him, tie astray, hair disheveled and a faint scent of champagne on his breath. His fingers fumbled with Luhan's buttons but he finally shoved the short open and attached himself to a hard nipple. His tongue swirled and teased Luhan. His hot breath sent chills down his spine.

Luhan arched upwards, giving Sehun full access to his body and desperately tugged at the belt around his waist. His cock was straining against the fabric of the expensive dress pants and he could feel the precome leaking out.

Sehun released him and trailed his kisses upwards, making sure to bite him softly as he did so. Their lips met and Luhan wrapped a leg around Sehun’s waist, grinding their hardened members against each other’s. The friction felt so right, but was not enough.

Luhan ripped off Sehun’s shirt, the buttons popping off and scattering on the bed and floor. His heart was beating rapidly as he tasted every inch of Sehun’s body. He dug his fingers into his thighs and licked a path downwards. He pulled the belt from its loops and yanked down the pants, exposing his glistening cock.

He licked the head, drinking in the saltiness of the precome and took it into his mouth. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and worked in time with the bobbing of his head. Sehun’s moans became louder and more obscene with each slurp. Luhan groaned when Sehun dug his nails into his shoulders before grabbing tow fistfuls of his hair.

He let Sehun fuck his mouth until completion and swallowed every drop of the seed that spurted down his throat. He gazed up at Sehun’s half lidded eyes and gave him one last tug, making sure to get the last of the come before rising to kiss him.

Sehun’s hand closed around his throbbing dick and slowly slid up and down. Luhan’s breath caught and he bit Sehun’s lips playfully. “Sehun.” He moaned his name into the younger’s ear. He felt Sehun’s grip tighten slightly and the speed pick up. Luhan thought he was going to explode right then, but Sehun’s hand disappeared.

“Lay down.” Sehun commanded and got up to fish the lube out of his bag. He squeezed a generous amount in his hand and smoothed it over Luhan’s asshole. A finger danced around the puckered opening before slipping in and Luhan grit his teeth, fighting back a moan.

He screwed his eyes shut and gasped – a choked sound escaping his lips – when Sehun slathered the lube on the turgid member. He continued stroking him while fingering and stretching Luhan. Each moment he went on, Luhan’s moans grew louder and his breath shorter.

He fisted the sheets and his entire body tensed when Sehun increased the speed and inserted another finger. “I need you.” Luhan begged. He wanted to be filled by him, to feel the hot pulsing cock inside him. He twisted the sheets in his fists and held his breath as Sehun penetrated him slowly and with care.

Each thrust was gentle until Luhan settled around him. He opened his eyes and saw Sehun staring down at him, lips parted and eyes full of lust. It was a view that he had grown used to over the past year and hoped he would continue to see in the years to come.

Sehun snapped his hips harder and Luhan whined. His legs were pressed back against his chest and he had grabbed the sheets again as the pleasure intensified. Sehun pushed his legs apart and lowered himself so that they were chest to chest. Their tongues tasted one another before their lips locked and moans were trapped between them.

Luhan linked his ankles around Sehun, pushing him deeper and holding him in longer. It was different than their usual sex, it was slower and more passionate. His heart was pounding in his chest and there was a pressure building up in his groin as his cock rubbed against Sehun. He explored Sehun’s back with warm hands gliding over the sheen of sweat, finally resting on his ass before giving him a squeeze.

He met Sehun’s gaze again and kissed him gently, rocking his hips in tune with Sehun’s. Drops of sweat fell from his hair, turning it into mini spikes. Their bodies slid over one another’s, chest to chest, hip to hip and fingers intertwined.

Everything was in synchronization, their breathing – short puffs interrupted with soft moans, lips bruised and swollen from the intensity of their kisses, and the rhythm they fell into was smooth and satisfying. The darkness of the room, illuminated by the moonlight gave Sehun a godly glow. His hair – now a deep brown looked black.

There was a flush creeping on Sehun’s chest and Luhan knew he was getting close. He clenched himself tighter around Sehun’s cock and pulled him close so that they could kiss. Soft lips brushed his and a wet tongue pleaded for entrance. Luhan let him in, all the way in and finally let the words out.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

 

✈

**_A few years later._ **

 

The sea breeze was warm and salty on the coast of France. It pressed his shirt against his body and whipped his hair out of his face. There were sail boats dotting the horizon, tipping this way and that as the breeze steered them.

Luhan wriggled his toes in the sand and inhaled deeply, breathing the scent of the ocean and sighing. His mind was calm and he smiled softly when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“I should have known I’d find you out here.” Sehun laughed.

Luhan turned to face him. “I have to escape every now and then.” He pecked him on the lips and then turned to the sailboats.

Sehun studied his face. “What are you thinking?”

A faint smile crept on Luhan’s face. “Nothing.” He knew mentioning to Sehun that he was experiencing the ‘travel bug’ again would only result in a pair of rolled eyes. They had just returned from a cruise to Fiji a few days ago, and already Luhan had that urge.

“We have all the time in the world to travel babe, let’s just stay here a bit.” Sehun whispered in Luhan’s ear, seeming to know exactly what was on his mind. “Let’s stay here and hold each other on the beach, make messes in the kitchen when you’re cooking and I can’t help but want to take you to the floor. Let’s spend the day in the bed and watch those sappy movies you like. Let’s just–”

Luhan kissed him. “Let’s just be together.”

 

 

_Wanderlust (n) – a strong desire to travel._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so it was delayed due to holidays and spending time with family. But, it's here now! I hope you enjoyed it~ It went differently than my outline, but I kinda liked how it turned out. I'm not sure what pairing is next, but I'll announce it when I do know. So until then, please comment as I love responding and talking to you guys and have a wonderful day! ^-^
> 
> Until next time lovelies~


End file.
